


Duck, Duck, You

by ladygray99



Category: Community
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abed saw her and needed her to know that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duck, Duck, You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra/gifts).



Abed tried to tell himself it was for the good of the school. The Vice President of the United States did not need to see Greendale, or the Dean, or the black mold.

Abed knew he was lying. He did that a lot. Life made more sense when he told himself little lies to explain things he was doing more out of feelings than logic.

Agent Robin Vohlers hadn’t laughed at his _Last Airbender_ joke but she had understood his problems with Duck, Duck, Goose. No one else ever had.

His mind ran through different scenarios. If they were doing a romcom then that moment was their cute meet, they would ignore their attraction for a while, go on dates with other people, then come together for a schmaltzy ending. Maybe even a wedding. If it was a drama, maybe something European, then she would choose her career over him but only after a night of passion.

He had to find out. Not because he was lonely, he had friends and could get girls if he wanted, but because she was lonely. Abed could tell. Her life was about not being seen but Abed saw and needed her to know.


End file.
